Duel Personalties
by Baybe-Dinez
Summary: AU We all know Sango is level headed and Miroku Is a Pervert right? NO?..What are you talking about they've switched? [MS] Miroku and Sango's personalties have switched, what now?
1. Ass slapin'

Duel Personalities  
  
By: Baybe-Dinez

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Hey y'all what's up? Okay my new fic, which hopefully I'll update by Tuesday [AHEM MY BIRTHDAY!!! AHEM!] Okay I hope you guys like it. Its not written so well. I'm so sorry but I just wasn't in the mood but I did it anyways. You guys should be happy anyhow. But I want reviews and suggestions and mostly **ideas**. I mean sure I have idea's but not happy with them so please? OKAYYY HAVEE FUNNN! Oh shit I almost forgot...**Sorry its's short** (for my liking anyways!)  
  
**Disclaimer:** Yes really I do own Inuyasha...seriously there in my closet waiting to be used tonight! J/k! But no I don't own them but if I did they would be my loving _boy-toys_!

'

'

'

'

'

'

Sango was having an extremely good week so far. After some very painful ear pulling on Kagome's part, Inuyasha had agreed to give everyone a week off and away from work and _Houshi_. Oh yes this was very good, no groping, no stupid comments, no groping, no perverted grins, no groping...oh and no groping.  
  
One week away from Houshi was doing wonders for her mental state of mind. Not that she'd admit it but she did miss him and his sweet comments about her, even though half the time they had a perverted meaning behind them. He wasn't that bad, in fact he was a good guy...with his hands chopped off _maybe_.  
  
That led to another thing, it was Houshi, and even without his hands he'd find a way to grope her. Her eyebrow twitched at the thought.  
  
She threw her magazine to the couch adjacent to her and sprawled herself over the couch she was seated on, an arm and a leg hanging over the top of the couch and an arm and leg over the bottom.  
  
She was bored without a doubt. She blew a puff of air out of her mouth attempting to remove her annoying bangs from her face. 'Well that failed'. She sighed and looked around for something to do.  
  
Call Houshi; she wasn't that desperate..._yet_. Call Inuyasha; hanging out with her boss out of work, what a thought. Kagome...'I must have friends out of work for gods sake'.  
  
While Sango pondered on what to do to occupy her time the phone began to ring. She rolled off the couch in one swift movement and dragged her self of towards the phone and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hey Sango's place, you've reached her...now what do you want?" she snapped.  
  
She was in no mood to talk to stupid people. Anyways who called her excluding the stupid sales people and Houshi and sometimes Kagome but she'd usually be busy with an overly blushing Hojo.  
  
Wait sometimes Inuyasha would call. But that was usually demanding her ass back at work. So what if it was him, she didn't have to be nice about it. I mean after all he just disturbed her from her pondering on what to do with maybe a sprinkle on Houshi but that wasn't Important.  
  
"Hey Sango-chan, how are you? Good? Good! Well you busy tomorrow? Hope not we should spend the day together, don't cha think? I think we should. What do you think?"  
  
_Kagome._  
  
If she really wanted to know what Sango thought, Kagome should have the fun sucked out of her. Just _zap. Pfft_. And _poof._ It should just spontaneously combust or something Unfortunately it wasn't something she would ever say to her best friend cause well she was her best friend that and Inuyasha would hunt her down for saying that to Kagome after yelling at her for mopping around all the time, of course everyone knew Inuyasha didn't have a _thing _for Kagome.  
  
Sango thought maybe if she acted dull Kagome would lose some of her chirpiness. Kagome wasn't always like this. No she was fun to talk to and always kept Sango happy but soon after she started going out with Hojo she got some of Hojo's...personality rubbed off on her. Hojo was both dense and stupid. It didn't matter they meant the same thing cause he was both.  
  
"I'm good. No I'm not busy, yes we should spend the day together. Yes I do think. I'm glad to know you think too and the things I think about should remain nameless for now" She said with the dullest voice she could muster up. 'including Houshi' she thought.  
  
"Erm Okay?" 'She lost her giddiness. _YAY_!' "So like anyways there's like this carnival tomorrow with all these rides and magicians and there's lots of food and cotton candy and gam—" Scratch that it was back.  
  
Sango sighed and plopped herself on to the couch and sighed "What time?" she asked through Kagome's ranting.  
  
"Twelve..Ish"  
  
"Okay see you then...bye"  
  
"But I wanted to tell you—"  
  
Its not that she hated Kagome, it was just that her boyfriends denseness had rubbed of on her and her usual giddiness mixed together with his stupidity had made a monster not to mention she felt lonely when she saw Hojo and Kagome together.  
  
{{{{}}}}  
  
Sango was in a good mood. She wouldn't have to sit around the apartment today contemplating what to do and she'd get to have some girl time with Kagome to explain to her Hojo's..._bad influence_ on her.  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and stupid rambunctious boys were shooting them down with rocks. Oh well it wasn't like she had much of a thing for them anyways.  
  
She spotted Kagome standing in the middle of the crowds smiling and waving frantically, probably to get her attention.  
  
Sango smiled and walked over to her in full anticipation of getting to spend time with Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kag"  
  
"Hey Sango, glad you could make it, we're going to have so much fun together" Kagome said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah I know eh? Now we can have some girl to g..." Sango was lost for words as she spotted Hojo walking towards them with two bags of cotton candy. It wasn't enough that Hojo had to change Kagome so much but he also had to take up all of her time and be everywhere with her. What where they linked at the hip or something, not that Hojo wouldn't do that before turned a dozen shades of red.  
  
"Hey Sango-chan. When did you get here? Oh did you want some cotton candy to?"  
  
"No thanks" Sango said through gritted teeth.  
  
Hojo _cautiously_ put his arm around Kagome's waist. Of course Kagome needed to get comfortable so she squirmed around and snuggled more into Hojo's small chest. Hojo turned every shade of red possible.  
  
'Frigid' "Are you okay Hojo-kun?" Sango asked with a very cheesy smile. Of course she didn't have much of a thing for Hojo but he never ceased to make her laugh with his stupid antics.  
  
"Um-y-yeah-f-fine" Hojo said nervously. Kagome being oblivious to everything did not notice anything wrong with Hojo and how uncomfortable she was making him, but it was nice to get away from the annoying babbling Hojo for a while.  
  
"Okay great! Lets go than" She announced cheerily and started marching ahead only to notice she wasn't being followed. She snapped around and looked at them.  
  
"Lets _go_," she said slowly in hopes that it would reach their slow brains eventually.  
  
Kagome fiddled with the hem of her dress looking down and Hojo found the sky to be a very interesting topic.  
  
"Yeah so, Sango...we kind of have to wait" Kagome said still playing with the hem of her dress.  
  
Sango looked at them expectantly waiting for an answer. Any answer. She decided to ask after a moment when she noticed they weren't planning on saying anything.  
  
"What are we wa—" Her words got caught in her throat as she felt a tight squeeze on her bottom.  
  
"Hey Sango-chan. It's been too long ne? You never answered my question last week if your parents were bakers cause your buns are—". Miroku unfortunately didn't get to finish cause he was knocked out by an angry Sango then stepped on by her because she needed to get _past him_.  
  
The day at the carnival passed horribly to Sango's despair. Kagome and Hojo always sat together on rides so Sango was stuck sitting on rides with Miroku. After the first three rides she noticed a pattern being created. Kagome and Hojo would go to there own little booth for the ride and she'd have to go with Miroku, _alone_. He would make small talk the first 30 seconds of the ride then eventually his arm would reach her and _accidentally _grope her. She would then knock him out. The ride would end and the ride attendant would have to pull an unconscious Miroku out of the ride. They would all wait until Miroku was conscious again before continuing to another ride.  
  
Miroku had just come to after the last hit Sango had giving him after he had groped her on the roller coaster. Sango could not take it any more, spending the whole day with a perverted Miroku and being groped every second and her hand was starting to get sore after punching Miroku so many times. Hojo and Kagome had already started to walk away after they had noticed that Miroku was coming around. Sango caught up with them and tapped Kagome on the shoulder.  
  
"Humm?" Kagome inquired, obviously taken by something Hojo had said and annoyed by Sango's interruption.  
  
Gasp, "Why don't we..." Gasp, "Take a break" Gasp "from the rides?"  
  
Sango took a moment to breath. Kagome and Hojo could walk fast when they wanted to thus making a very exhausted Sango annoyed at them for going after Miroku had just started to come around.  
  
"My ass hurts from the groping" She rubbed her butt just to prove her point.  
  
Kagome giggled as Sango made a face. 'What the hell was there to giggle about?'  
  
"Okay Sango-chan, why don't we see the magician? Humm? Sounds like fun to me, don't you think?" Kagome Chimed giddily as she made her way towards the theater where the magician was supposed to perform with Hojo, without waiting for a answer from her.  
  
"I hate stupid magicians, specially stupid _fake_ ones," She mumbled under her breath. She felt a light brush against her butt. She turned to see a wide smiling Miroku behind her trying to look genuinely innocent but failing miserly. She smacked him and walked off in a huff mumbling something about 'stupid lecherous men', leaving a swirled eyed Miroku on the ground.  
  
Sango walked into the theater and noticed Hojo and Kagome sitting smack dab in the middle. She sighed and walked over and sat behind them, followed by a red-cheeked Miroku. They sat Hojo, Kagome, herself then Miroku.  
  
The show had finally begun and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except for Sango who sat cross-legged, arms folded over her chest and a clearly annoyed expression on. She hated magicians by she hated having to sit by the perverted playboy even more. She had noticed for sometime that Miroku would never come and sit by Hojo or talk to Hojo, actually he pretty much avoided him at all times, but dense little Hojo didn't seem to mind.  
  
The magician on stage already had gone through a couple of acts to which Sango had a logical explanation.  
  
Suddenly the theater had gone dim and a beam of light only shone on the magician and two others beams circled around the audience. The man had asked for two volunteers to perform his next '_trick'_. Everyone sat on the edge of there seats in anticipation of being chosen.  
  
This was supposed to be the last act to Sango's relief but apparently the most spectacular as well.  
  
The drumbeat had began and the beams of light still kept circling around the audience for a few more seconds before landing on Miroku and '_her_?'  
  
"What the fuck?" she mumbled under her breath, Miroku on the other hand looked quite pleased with this.  
  
"How about you two?" the magician roared into the microphone.  
  
Sango scowled at Miroku daring him to even try and make a move and accept. She was in no mood to be embarrassed on stage at the moment and her loathing for magicians made it even more irritating.  
  
Miroku ignored Sango's scowling face; after all she needed to have some fun sometime. And he was defiantly determined to make sure she did. It wasn't his fault that his hand just itched to touch her perfect body. She was perfect in everyway, not like any girl he had ever met anywhere. But he definitely not ready to let her in to his secret, she'd most likely turn him down so he had decided at the beginning that he would just play it cool and she would never figure it out. Besides that commitment scared the hell out of him.  
  
Miroku raised an amused eyebrow. Sango glared at him.  
  
"Don't even think about it Houshi" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
He smiled and stood up grabbing Sango's wrist along with him so she was forced to stand up as well.  
  
"Of course we will, right my dear Sango?" He shouted up to the magician. Looking at Sango with an amused look near the end.  
  
"Miroku" Sango hissed, but Miroku ignored her and dragged her along with her wrist. They climbed the front steps of the stage with a still resisting Sango.  
  
"Welcome my dear friends" The man greeted. Sango scowled in his direction.  
  
"So how much do you want us to fake for your magic trick?" Sango inquired through gritted teeth.  
  
The magician's eyebrows furrowed together as if he was in deep thought.  
  
"I assure you my dear lady they do work," He stated a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Uh huh sure!" She stated sarcastically.  
  
Miroku then pulled Sango to the side.  
  
"I'm sorry for her rudeness, it might have something to do with her newly obtained warts"  
  
The man chuckled. "It's quite alright" He then put the microphone to his heavy mustache. "I will now demonstrate how I can change the personality's of these two..._Lovers_?"  
  
He motioned Miroku to stand to his left and Sango on his right pointing at each other, finger to finger.  
  
"_Changes Mercaolas per per per per sonallous_" He chanted.  
  
Sango wondered if he had a stuttering problem or maybe it was just a gay spell. She felt a zing of electricity, probably shock from Miroku's finger from all the groping he had done today.  
  
"Viola!" he said enthusiastically. Sango didn't feel any different and certainly didn't look any different either.  
  
She gave a lopsided grin to the audience then a victory smile to the Magician.  
  
"Hah! See it didn't work" She pointed at him.  
  
The magician frowned and put his finger to his chin in deep thought.  
  
"Be patient" he stated.  
  
The audience clapped anyways and started pouring out of the their seats as Miroku and Sango made there way back to Hojo and Kagome.  
  
"Well that was gay, it didn't even work" Sango said while walking in Kagome's direction.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her "are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah" She said nodding. The foursome walked in silence and split in to two groups again to go through the double doors. Hojo and Kagome walked up ahead and behind them Miroku and Sango walked silently in deep thought.  
  
Sango slowed down and started walking behind Miroku at one point but he was in so much thought he didn't even notice.  
  
Sango halted with Miroku still walking in front of her at a very slow pace. She stared at him and tilted her head to the side as if trying to study him from every angle.  
  
She ran up behind Miroku and slapped his as ass and run up giggling to Kagome and called out behind her.  
  
"Did I ever tell you, you had a nice ass Houshi?" right before she started to have an in deep conversation with Kagome.  
  
Miroku stopped in his tracks and stared in awe at Sango's retreating back.  
'

'

'

'

'  
{{{{}}}}

'

'

'

'

'

Oh goody...that was terrible but I wanted to get the idea out anyways so be happy and smile. OHH and you guys totally got to review ne? Okay there's some hints in there what might happen later but you had to read carefully. Okay I really want some _**ideas **_so everybody review and tell me. And suggestions and criticism are always wonderful to.  
  
Okay make you guys a deal I'll review Tuesday on my birthday if you guys review my other story...or I get at least a couple on this one. Not to worry I have most of the other written out just needs to be typed.  
  
LOTSAAA LOVEEE  
  
****

**'**

**'**

**'****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**'**

**'**

**Please REVIEEWW!!!**


	2. Rainy days

AN Thanks for the reviews you guys, i only expected like...2.haha. Thanks seriously! Okay this is not so funny chapter. I know i know i wanted to make it funnier but i was not in the mood, okay its kind of funny. Just 2 parts. Sango's line to the man is halrious...well i think so. don't worry i have lots of things coming up, my friend helped me get all these pick up lines. Some are soo funny.

my fav: If you were a booger i'd pick you first!

Okay Importent Note: I'm Only Updating today cause its My and Sesshygirl3's Birthday!! And she had an exam...which suxs..i would know!! Anyways...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Disclaimer I own inuyasha and use Sessy and Miroku as Sex monkies and turned Kagome into a Chimpanzee cause she's a Pansy!LOL!!j/k i don't her that _much_!

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Miroku just stared in awe at Sango's retreating back. That was not something he had expected any time soon. Hell he never expected that. Sango was her own oblivious world talking with Kagome, he slowed down his pace and started walking towards his car. It was a good thing he didn't have to drive her home, it would have been awkward if he even tried to bring up the subject, scratch that it would have been painful.  
  
He noticed the sun setting creating beautiful colors in the sky, he always admired this kind of stuff, not that he'd admit it cause if someone like Inuyasha found out...lets not go there. He decided he needed to think. I mean it wasn't everyday that the love of your life said you had a cute ass and slapped it. Actually it never happened.  
  
He sat in his car looking staring at the dashboard. Maybe Sango just felt sick or wanted to teach him a lesson or something. He needed to get his mind off her, for now anyways just clear his mind. He didn't want to have hope that maybe she liked him back. With a destination in mind he pulled slowly out of the parking lot.  
  
{{{{}}}}  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean that's so annoying"  
  
"Course you do" Sango stated sarcastically.  
  
"No really I do, to have to sit there and feel lonely when you see your friend and her boyfriend make out and your like the third wheel" Kagome said looking straight ahead.  
  
"Yeah you probably do," she simply said. She noticed Hojo must have caught on because he let go of Kagome's waist and gave Sango a sheepish smile.  
  
"Oh its getting dark, we should be getting home" Hojo's eyes darting from place to place.  
  
Sango smiled "you aren't scared are you Hojo-kun?" she teased.  
  
"N-no" He stated nervously.  
  
Kagome giggled and Gave Sango a quick hug.  
  
"I'll see you Later Sango"  
  
"Yeah bye Sango"  
  
Sango just smiled in response. She stared walking towards her car. She sat in the car and pulled out of the parking lot in a rush unlike Miroku.  
  
'Today wasn't so bad with Hojo, Kagome and Houshi...where was Houshi at the end?' She wondered. She hadn't noticed he had disappeared after she had slapped his ass. A slow blush appeared across Sango's cheek. She had no idea what had come over her. It was weird. She didn't realize what she had done until it was done and over with. She would have to give him a logical explanation for her behavior. But at that moment it had been done that all she could think of was how cute Miroku's butt was. Forget logical explanation, she would just hit him over the head if he ever brought it up. Satisfied with her plan she turned on the radio she began to drive in the slow drizzling rain.  
  
{{{{}}}}  
  
Hojo sat in the driver's seat after being a proper gentle men and helping Kagome in. Kagome gave a long sigh then looked over at Hojo and smiled.  
  
"Where do you want to go, home? To my house?" She asked with a plastered smile.  
  
Hojo hated to be anywhere near a girl alone. Intimacy scared him. It _seriously_ scared him. He was starting to wonder what it was that made him so nervous or uncomfortable around girls but he couldn't figure it out. He figured the love he had for Kagome was the love he was supposed to have and hopefully she would stay with him no matter what.  
  
"Ugh no..." Kagome's smile flattered "How about we go to a restaurant instead?"  
  
Kagome regained her smile.  
  
"Sure!" She said cheerily.  
  
{{{{}}}}  
  
Miroku stopped in front of the Baby Bliss Stripper Club. He needed to get Sango out of his mind. It was not the time to be thinking about her, he always was a stripper club kind of person and it was better cause all the people knew him here.  
  
He entered and sat down at the table that was specially reserved for him. He stared at the dancing girls in skimpy outfits. 'That's weird' he thought. He didn't feel like looking at them touching them, doing _anything _to them.  
  
The dance was finally over and the dancers had noticed that their favorite man was there. The jumped off the stage with their high heels and walked up behind Miroku wrapping themselves all over him.  
  
"Hey Miro" One of them whispered seductively into Miroku's ear.  
  
The other sat on his lap and whispered into his ear.  
  
"We're here to take you up on your offer"  
  
Another on came behind him and played around with his hair eventually pulling out the band and making his silky hair run through her slim fingers,  
  
"Still need someone to child to bear?"  
  
Miroku hadn't said a word but was looking straight ahead. The strippers gave each other looks wondering what was going on with Miroku today. All of a sudden he stood up, the dancer on his lap gave a short yelp when she tumbled on the floor, the other was pulled up with his force since her arm was wrapped around his neck and the other gave a quick '_EKK_' when her fake nail got pulled off and tangled in to Mirkou's ruffled hair.  
  
He looked around in a confused dazed and finally noticed the three beautiful ladies crowding him. He smiled at them helping the one on the floor up.  
  
"When did you lovely ladies get here?"  
  
"Miroku we've always been here" Said one of the dancers pulling her nail out if his hair and running her hand through it and putting it back into its original ponytail.  
  
The other came out from behind him and drew designs on his chest as she talked.  
  
"So do you want to do something tonight?" Miroku looked past her to the exit.  
  
He pulled of their circle and flashed them a quick smile.  
  
"No' I think I'm going to go home and read a book with some hot chocolate"  
  
The girls mouths hung open 'Miroku read a book on his free time. For _FUN_?'  
  
"See you girls!" He walked out of the club without even a glance back at them.  
  
{{{{}}}}  
  
"Damn CAR!_ Arg_!" Sango hit the center of the wheel in frustration. This was not the time for her car to stall; it was never the time for her car to stall.  
  
It was raining like crazy and she was stuck a couple blocks from her house wearing kapri's and a tank top. Not good. She noticed man walking by. She could probably call Miroku or Kagome to pick her up if he had a cell phone.  
  
She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the car hoping to catch up to the man. She tapped his shoulder and hopes of getting his attention.  
  
When he turned she gasped. This man was _hot_. He had blue eyes with flecks of darker blue in them. His hair was blond with streaks of sandy brown running from his scalp up. This hair had flattened from the fierce rain so it was obvious he had tried to make it look better but running his hand through it and mad it stand up. He wore black dress pant and a white shirt with a matching coat to match the black pants. He was carrying a black briefcase. He gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"How can I help you miss?"  
  
"I'm wearing Revlon color stay lipstick, want to help me test the claim it won't kiss off?" she blurted covering her mouth.  
  
She couldn't believe she said that. Where had that come from? _Damn_. She turned red as a tomato and turned to walk away. She had already turned as red as a tomato. This was not funny. The mans grin increased to a full- fledged smile.  
  
"Why is that all?" he asked grabbing her wrist.  
  
She gave a short laugh. "Yeah...ugh no, do you have a cell phone by any chance?"  
  
"Yes I do..."he said pulling out from inside his coat pocket. Sango pushed his hand back in.  
  
"How stupid of me, its going to get all wet...Umm we can walk back to my car then I can try it there. I don't want your cell phone to break from getting all wet" He gave a shrug and started to walk back with her towards her car.  
  
The strong wind was whipping at her face making it hard for her to see and everything was blurred with the amount of rain. The sound of thunder scared her half to death she '_Eeped_' and the man beside her put his arm around her to offer some comfort. She gave a weak smile and relaxed in his arm.  
  
{{{{}}}}  
  
Miroku wasn't thinking straight. He was driving back home. There were three beautiful ladies willing and he had refused them. What was wrong with him, he needed to get out of there. He was worried. He couldn't understand why but it wasn't like Sango to ever act like that meaning something was wrong making it his duty to check what was wrong. Maybe she was sick. He hated when she was sick. She'd be in a worse mood around him then usual.  
  
He decided he would just go to her house to check up on her, it was only a few blocks from where he was anyways. It had started to get foggy making it almost impossible for him to see. He noted a car on the side of the road; navy blue Honda civic, he recognized it because it was the same car that Sango owned. He saw two people walking towards it a couple meters ahead. Someone he couldn't comprehend, and a girl that looked a lot like Sango. The man had his arm around this girl, but it couldn't be Sango, she would _never_...as he closer he noted that it was indeed Sango and she was walking in the rain with a _man_.  
  
He decided he should stop for her; it was what friends did for each other after all. Even if it was only ever going to be friends. He slowed down the car and stopped beside them and rolled down his window.  
  
"Hey Sango! Need a ride?" He called to her. Sango gasped when she heard his voice. She didn't want him to think that she was with this man.  
  
"Miroku, I can exp—"  
  
"No need I already understand" He flashed her a smile. She could see the hurt cross his eyes. She felt terrible. But it had gone as fast as it had come.  
  
He didn't want to see how hurt he was by seeing them together so he tried to hide all that he had felt.  
  
Sango pulled out of the man's arms and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Do you need a ride too?" He gave her a heart-warming smile and pointed to behind him.  
  
"No need. I live right there. Thanks for the offer though" He gave another smile and walked away.  
  
Sango went to the other side of Miroku's car and climbed in, and gave a long sigh. She looked at Miroku whose knuckles were turning white form gripping the wheel. He started to drive again. This time faster.  
  
He didn't want her to be in the car. He hated seeing them together, maybe he shouldn't of waited that long to have told Sango how he felt. But now she had someone so there was no point.  
  
The ride was driven in silence. Every time Sango started to try and start a conversation Miroku just wouldn't answer. He stopped in front of her apartment building still in deep thought.  
  
Sango gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Thanks for the ride—"  
  
"No problem" he stated looking straight ahead.  
  
"Do you want to come inside?"  
  
"No" He said without emotion. He didn't turn to look at her; he didn't want her to see the hurt in his face.  
  
"Please? I don't like thunder and I don't want to be alone and it would really help if you came and—"  
  
"Fine" he said. It didn't matter he would never have something with her but he was still her friend and need to take care of her when she wanted it.  
  
"Great" She stated giving him a full-fledged smile.  
  
{{{{}}}}  
  
Kagome and Hojo sat at the tables of one of the most expensive restaurants in the city.  
  
"Thanks for bring me here Hojo-kun" putting her hand over his.  
  
"Yeah n-no problem" He said nervously turning three shades of red 'damn proximity' he thought.  
  
A hand hit the table, hard. They followed the hand up to the owner; _Inuyasha._  
  
"Wench get your ass back at work. And where the fuck is Sango and Miroku?" He yelled.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She yelled standing up "I'm on god damn date. Can't you wait?" She poked a finger into his chest "You said a week. It's been 3 days!"  
  
"Well I need my workers back NOW!" He snarled.  
  
"Can me and K-K-Kagome have a minute?" Hojo asked meekly from the side.  
  
Inuyasha snarled a 'fine' and left to sit at a table adjacent to them only seeing Kagome's back and Hojo's face.  
  
Hojo looked from Inuyasha to a smiling Kagome Back to Inuyasha then back to Kagome again.  
  
"Kagome" Kagome smiled at grabbing his hand from across the table "_I'm gay_"

{{{{}}}}

'

'

'

'

'

AN Com'on you guys should know that he was going to be gay after the hints i gave you in the last chappie! LOL...newayz i'm having a problem...yu guys are gonna have to help!!

1) Sango needs to have her own line disincluding "will you bear my child?" she'd sound kinda slutty

2) What do you guys think of lemon?Humm...i need votes people!!

3)I can't think of anything Preverted!!friends gasp in background, if you guys know me personally you'd know i'm preverted by nature but by writing i'm not so help me with that!

'

'

'

'

'

_**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**_

**_'_**

**_'_**

**_'_**

**_The more you guys review the more i'll update, PROMISE!!!_**


	3. Cheesy lines and Dinner

A/N Hey y'all, I'm really glad all you guys reviewed! Sorry for the late update, besides the internet being out and my writers block....well bleh! Anyways warning:

This is a super crappy chapter due to the lack of inspiration!

But for you guys, I wrote it anyways. Damn procrastination, this would have been out...eh friday? Or something but you know me! Okay i'm asking for 7 more reviews leaving me at 23! Wish me luck I have my first job interview _TODAY!!in like 2 hours!_[there is nothing wrong with getting money from your parents all the time --;] OH read AN at bottom!!!

'

'

'

'

'

Disclamier Yunno I think I forgot this before, Anyways I do own Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshy and all the other hot characters!!NOT!!--'

'

'

'

'

'

Sango and Miroku walked up the stairs on behind the other towards Sango's apartment. Walking down the halls in a sort of comforting silence.  
  
"Do you think it'll rain all night?" She asked jabbing the key into her apartment door.  
  
"Probably" He stated as Sango pushed open the door to her apartment open with a grunt.  
  
"I guess you'll have to stay the night then huh?" She said grinning ear to ear before entering her apartment.  
  
Miroku stood there looking at her in amazement. Again something he had never expected Sango to say. He followed her in and plopped down on her couch. He had been to her apartment many times yet never really stayed very long usually because he got kicked out. He figured that it wasn't going to happen this time.  
  
Sango looked up from her answering machine, with a hopeful gleam in her eye.  
  
"I'm going to go change..._okay_?" She said stressing the last word.  
  
Miroku shrugged and continued to pet Kirara who had jumped into his lap only moments ago.  
  
Sango returned after having changed in her pajamas. She smiled at Miroku who was slightly wet after running in the rain to get to her apartment.  
  
"I have some extra cloths for you if you want" Miroku looked up at her from petting Kirara.  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
Sango ran into the room and returned in a matter of seconds holding cloths for Miroku. "You can go change in that room" she pointed at the room behind her "Oh your going to have to leave the door open it locks right away" she added as an after thought. She leaned over the arm rest of the couch so she was almost nose to nose with him "And if you need any help changing..._in or out_ just ask" she said trying to sound seductive but ended up sounding more like a dying donkey.  
  
Miroku shrugged it off and figured it was just her getting sick and stood up just as Sango went _in for the kill_. In her words meaning trying to kiss Miroku, but missing by a matter of seconds she ended up falling face first on to the couch and rolled off because of the confined amount of space on the couch.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed under her breath. She looked to see Miroku had already gone into change.

* * *

Kagome stared at hobo, just stared. What was she suppose to do? Oh god her boyfriend was gay. _Gay gay gay_. Great, Inuyasha would not let her live this down.  
  
Hojo pulled out his hand from under hers "It was nice knowing your Higurashi" he smiled down at her and stood up and walked away. Kagome sat there and stared at the spot where Hojo had been seated only moments before.  
  
Hojo walked away from Kagome's table. He felt bad, he felt really bad. But he couldn't go around living a lie. He hated to have used Kagome for his own purposes but it had to be done to get what he wanted. _Him_. The man who had been plaguing his dreams since Hojo had first laid eyes on him.  
  
Hojo stopped walking and stood in front of Inuyasha's table. Inuyasha sat there scowling oblivious to what had just transpired between him and Kagome. Hojo cleared his throat in order to catch the Hanyou' s attention. But Inuyasha just ignored him or didn't realize that he was standing there. Hojo cleared his throat again louder in hopes of catching his attention this time. Still the Hanyou paid no heed to Hojo.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Hojo snapped.  
  
The Hanyou turned and looked at him "What?" he asked in an enraged voice.  
  
Hojo poked his foot out and made designs on the carpet. 'I wish this was the beach instead, it would've be so much more romantic' he thought sighing.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha snapped irritated with Hojo slowness.  
  
"Umm...are you—busy later?" Hojo asked eyeing the ground.  
  
"Of course, I run a freakin' corporation, what the hell do you expect?" Inuyasha snapped standing up. "_Hobo_" the Hanyou added as an after thought.  
  
"Oh" Hojo looked crest fallen as he walked out of the doors to the restaurant. He looked back once more before at him and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Sango sat on the floor after a nearly embarrassing experience. 'At least Miroku hadn't noticed what I was trying to do' she thought. She got up and glanced at the door where Miroku was supposed to be changing. "He wouldn't mind if I just peeked a bit," she mumbled whilst walking towards the door to catch a glimpse of a naked Miroku. She heard some shuffling and some footsteps towards the door. She make a loud 'eep' as she ran to the couch and jumped over the back and landing on her butt on the couch. She curled up hugging her legs.  
  
"Sango I thought I heard a scream, are you alright?" Asked Miroku running out of the room.  
  
"Umm—the storm it scared me" Sango said meekly. Miroku ran up beside Sango and sat down putting his arm around her.  
  
"Its okay don't worry it'll be fine" he murmured into her hair. He loved the way Sango smelled. It was such a unique smell there was no way to describe it, but it was his Sango's smell. He smiled at the figure that lay rested in his arm. He loved her with every drop of his heart. He felt a light squeeze on his butt. He looked down to see a loving Sango looking up to him with a gleam in her chocolaty brown eyes.  
  
"Sorry is that seat taken?" She asked grinning.  
  
Miroku looked down at her and realized what had just happened and stood up abruptly pushing Sango out of his arms.  
  
"Hentai!" He yelled as a blush appeared across his cheeks. He gave a little tug to her ponytail cause he knew how much she hated it and it wasn't like he could hit her either.  
  
She gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up. "I'm sorry Miroku, it won't happen again...I promise?" she said sounding as innocent as possible. Miroku gave a nod and mumbled a 'fine'. "Great, you want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure, why not" Miroku answered trying to hide the tiredness in his voice. Sango stood up and turned off the lights and put the movie into the player and plopped herself down to her original spot. She pulled him down with the sleeve of his shirt so he was sitting by her again.  
  
Miroku tensed when he felt Sango snuggle into his shirt. 'Please don't try anything, please don't try anything...' he chanted in his head. Soon he realized how consumed Sango was into the movie so he relaxed himself.  
  
The movie was coming to a close and any idiot could guess what was going to happen.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango mumbled into his chest.  
  
"Mmm?" he mumbled looking down at her buried in his chest.  
  
"Hey baby, you must be a light switch," She said seductively.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked puzzled.  
  
"Cause every time I see you, you turn me on!" She said not looking up at him.

* * *

'What was that all about?' Inuyasha wondered as he made his way over to Kagome. He slammed his hands on the table pulling her out of her daze.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" She asked looking at him with confused eyes.  
  
"Yes Bitch, now lets get your ass back to work, I have a shit load to do," He said grabbing her upper arm.  
  
He smelled the salt water to see a tear stream down her rosy cheek. 'Oh damn' he thought. "Hey Kagome, are you all right?" he asked her barley above a whisper.  
  
She was looking down and was fidgeting with her shirt, trying to hold back the sobs. "He dumped me—he dumped me," she said it a bit louder the second time.  
  
"What? That stupid hobo guy?" He asked trying to sound unconcerned but failing miserably.  
  
"He's not stupid and his name isn't hobo," she said with her voice cracking.  
  
"Keh, I could care less. Anyways what a stupid guy he doesn't deserve your tears. I'll hurt him then he'll have to go out with you!" He declared flexing his claws.  
  
"N-no Inuyasha, you don't understand" Kagome looked up at him  
  
"Yes I do. I never liked him anyways. I think he just used you to get to me"  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Kagome puzzled.  
  
"I mean that I the boss of a very large company, and before he left he asked me 'if I was busy later?' can you believe him? Keh like I'd have the time of day for him"  
  
Kagome stifled a giggle "Inuyasha I don't think he meant like—"  
  
"No way I'm way to good for him. Like I'd ever offer him anything in the company"  
  
"Alright then" Kagome gave a sigh and wiped away the tears crowding her face. She looked up to see Inuyasha seated in Hojo's spot.  
  
"Keh', we're here so we're going to eat wench, I'll even treat" the Hanyou said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Whatever" Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled on the inside.

* * *

Miroku looked down at Sango who was grinning like mad. She burst out laughing looking at Miroku's face. Miroku joined her. They laughed till they had no more stomach to take it anymore.  
  
The laughter eventually died down and Sango snuggled back into Miroku's chest. They were both deep in thought until Sango broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Miroku" Sango asked drawing designs on his shirt with her fingers.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember when you asked me to bear your child?" She asked looking into his deep violet eyes. He gave a nod looking straight ahead.  
  
"Well—I will" She said the last part really quickly.  
  
'Something about bearing child...mmm...she'll do it—Wait what?' "What Sango? I would not have sex with you if you were the last female on the planet!" He shouted with a speck of fright in his voice standing up, flailing his arms up in the air.  
  
Sango raised an amused eyebrow at Miroku "If I was the last woman on Earth I bet we could do it in public..."  
  
"NO-no we couldn't" he declared crossing his arms and sitting at the other end of the sofa looking away in attempts of hiding his growing blush. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about doing that with Sango, but just the topic made him nervous. He liked Sango, a lot. In ways he couldn't explain, but suddenly it was as if she was more in to having a little somtin somtin then he was. But it was himself he was talking about. That was never possible.  
  
Sango gave an exasperated sigh "Look Miroku" Miroku uncrossed his arms to look at Sango, she sounded so serious and worried "I'm trying to determine after years of therapy and lots of testing, whether or not...I'm allergic to sex." She said in a calm voice. It took a few moments before it actually developed in his brain what she had just said.  
  
"Sango!" He looked over at Sango who had a permanent perverted grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Sorry Houshi, I couldn't help myself"  
  
"Yeah whatever"  
  
"You Hungry?" She asked standing up from the other end of the couch, stretching out her arms, exposing a good portion of her stomach.  
  
"Sure why not" Miroku said with a tired voice.  
  
Sango trudged her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Had he really meant what he said? That he would go after Hojo and that he wasn't worth her tears. Maybe there was more to him. So he was a little aggressive, bossy and overprotective. But weren't those traits supposed to be attractive. 'If I gave him a chance maybe we could be friends..._or more_?' she thought to herself.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up uncertainly to the Hanyou's handsome face. "Would-would you have really gone after Hoj—"  
  
Kagome was cut off by the power puff girls ring tone. She raised an amused eyebrow towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Its catchy alright?" He snapped whilst flipping open his phone. "Hello?" he said into his cell phone staring out the window.  
  
"Yeah—okay—I'll be there, Love you" He flipped his phone closed and looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo wants to meet for dinner," He stated.  
  
"Oh" Kagome smiled at him, but he missed the hurt look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you can handle yourself, just be at work tomorrow" He said standing up to leave.

* * *

So what if it had taken her 20mins to make a crappy sandwich, but there was a hungry hot man in her living room waiting to eat. Sango placed the sandwiches on to a tray and walked out of her kitchen and spotted a sleeping Miroku sprawled across her couch. She smiled at the innocent man and put the tray on the table.  
  
She grabbed a blanket from inside the closet and placed it over Miroku's well-built body, slowly but carefully crawling in beside him and snuggled into his warm body. Miroku in dire sleep mode draped an arm over her waist and his leg over hers.  
  
Sango smiled and fell asleep in his arms after thinking, 'So I didn't _sleep_ with him but at least I'm _sleeping_ with him'.

* * *

' 

'

AN Did you guys like the whole Miroku blushing thing?? Anyways remember I'm shotting for 23 reviews kaye? Anyways read the notice below![Doncha just hate it how I'm making you from place to place?]

_**Zephor:** Wow my first reviewer! Yes seeing Miroku squirm [that is what you meant in your review right?] would be fun, but I think that it got portrayed in this chapter don't you?  
  
**Idypebsaby:** Thanks for the review. Umm lemon huh? Well I only got a review from one person stating whether they wanted it. But what do you think. Review again and let me know what you want. Glad you like the plot!  
  
**Sesshygirl3:**Oh hey my Birthday buddy! Continue to work on your story. And keep your reviews coming they always make me happy! And yours just always is the longest. That makes me smile and want to update more! HINT HINT!! I'm sooo counting on you to be my number one reviewer AIGHTZ! XD  
  
**Tache:** Look I updated! Umm bear their child might be to forward and kind of sluty. Something I would do! XD  
  
**Evil-Zukin:** Glad you liked! What's a Zukin?  
  
**Kazzana:** Flip huh? Never read anyways. Haha I liked your comment about Hojo. Will you marry me might be a little committed don't you think?  
  
**Lalagirl:** You can't breath? Oh no...you all right? Yeah Sango and Miroku are my favorite couple too. Actually anything concerning Miroku. XD  
  
**RenaeAuroa:** Promising huh? I'd like to think so. Perversion, odd? Aren't we all?  
  
**Andirandi:** Man you make me happy. You're the only one with ideas on how to be perverted! Okay I know first hand how to be but nothing comes to mind unless you're in the moment! Anyways I'm soooo grateful for your ideas, I'll use as much as possible. I think people should look up to you for reviewing!! XD  
  
**Vixen:** Very cool name. I know it means something like sexy lady or something right? Refresh my memory. Anyways don't worry I don't plan on making her a whore. That's my job. J/k. anyways yeah that's probably why I'm having trouble thinking of things for her to do without_ _being so damn straightforward!_

_'_

_' _

_**NOTICE: Okay I love you Guys like crazy, but my inspration is running low. I NEED IDEAS!!! I'm writing this story blindly, so when you review leave some ideas PLEASE!**_

**_'_**

'

'

'

'

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

'

'

**_I'm serious you guys! Your reviews keep me going, otherwise I don't have a reason to update...I do have a life!!_**


End file.
